This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The thematic focus for the SC-INBRE program is "Development and Applied Bioengineering" with a general focus on regenerative medicine for cardiovascular diseases. Clemson University (CU), as a team member of the SC-INBRE coalition, will provide leadership in cardiovascular engineering for the design and characterization of innovative biomaterials by establishing the "Cardiovascular Biomaterials Core" (CBC). The CBC will provide support to researchers of the SC-INBRE coalition in terms of design of biomaterials to be used as scaffolds or substrates for cell growth (Thrust I), chemical (Thrust II) and mechanical (Thrust III) characterization of biomaterials and engineered tissues, and histotechnological analysis of the cell-material reactions (Thrust IV). INBRE researchers will be assisted for protocol development for preparation methods if necessary by thrust researchers. Technical supervision will be provided as needed to assist researchers in the development of protocols for the preparation of samples, as well as sample preparation. Additionally, three targeted research projects have been selected by the Institutional BRIN Steering Committee at CU because of their high potential to enhance the technological capability of the CBC while significantly advancing cardiovascular bioengineering research. Project 1 addresses natural biomaterial design, Project 2 focuses on the development of biologically derived coatings and their characterization, and Project 3 investigates cardiovascular biomaterial surface phenomena. The PI will serve as the Program Director. The INBRE activities at CU will be closely monitored by the Clemson University Road Map Council and an external steering committee. Assessment of the program will be performed periodically by the Program Director and Thrust Leaders to monitor research productivity among CBC researchers including target faculty. Measures of success will include publications, awards, grant proposal submission and funding, and educational outcomes.